Jolene Cranley-Evans' Ghost
Jolene Cranley-Evans' Ghost, also known as the Ghost of Mount Gordo, is a proven myth in ''Grand Theft Auto V''. Description Near the peak of Mount Gordo, there is a large, flat rock on the ground which bears the word JOCK, written in what appears to be blood. Between 23:00 and 0:00, the player will be able to witness a ghost manifest itself near the rock. The ghost appears to be a female, with long black hair and a white dress or robe. The ghost itself appears to be slightly translucent. It appears to fade away from view if the player tries to get close to it, but it can still be seen through a sniper sight or the Phone's camera. Jolene's spirit does not interact with the player in any form, besides vanishing on approach. She has a permanent petrified open-mouthed look on her face with empty white eyes staring directly in front of her. The only movement the spirit makes is a very slight bobbing in a circular motion, and a cyclone of wind. This can be seen at any point in the game, including in GTA Online, not only at 100%, like the UFOs and other myths. It is proven that if players go to the campsite located next to Ursula's house, they will hear screaming. At the bottom of Mount Gordo, there is a small campsite that is usually occupied by 4 to 5 pedestrians. At night, this area is abandoned. At the same time, between 23:00 and 00:00, the player is able to hear voices, screaming and an incomprehensible whispering sound when they look at the Ghost. If played backwards, it says, Let's see your shot.... Background The ghost has been proven to be the ghost of Jolene Cranley-Evans, the deceased wife of Jock Cranley. Jock Cranley was a famous stunt double, appearing in a variety of popular TV shows in the 1980's. Before becoming famous, Cranley used to live in Blaine County. During the 1970's, he got aspirations to become a stuntman in Los Santos, but his wife Jolene Cranley-Evans objected to them moving out to Los Santos. So, while on a hike on Mount Gordo, Jock Cranley pushed her off the side of a cliff, and she died from severe internal injuries as the result of her fall. Jock was taken into custody, but was immediately released without charge, because there was not enough evidence to prove that he committed murder. The full article about the murder of Jolene Cranley-Evans, can be found on an in-game newspaper article from the Senora Beach newspaper. Video Investigation Trivia *Jolene is similar to an earlier GTA myth, the Ghost Town Figure. They both are the apparitions of females that are found in a desolate location. Creepier, they both appear at the same time: 23:00. *The ghost doesn't have an actual in-game model, it is just a 2D texture, coded to appear on the mountain at a certain hour. * It is unknown if this is a bug, but if player walks up to the rock while aiming their weapon, the ghost will not disappear, and they can see it close up. * If the player goes to the campsite next to Mount Gordo when the ghost is visible, they can hear screaming, whispers and if one listens really closely, sounds like sobbing are audible, and are probably coming from the ghost. * The player can also hear the ghost sounds in other places of the map. Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA V Category:Proven Myths Category:Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs in GTA V Category:Ghosts Category:Creatures Category:People Category:Easter Egg Locations Category:Myth Locations